Safe Haven
by castle.cm.ncisla
Summary: Jennifer Jareau- LaMontagne is running. Running from a life filled with darkness. Pain. Until she meets Aaron and his son Jack. She starts to realize that they are her shelter. Her Safe Haven. Based off of the movie Safe Haven.
1. Chapter 1

Chpt. 1

** Hey guys! This is my first story that I've posted on this site so I hope you enjoy it! Feedback is GREATLY appreciated! I know it's very short but I had to give it a good foundation to start on. It is based of off the movie Safe Haven. If you have never seen it, I suggest you do so. It takes place in a town called Southport where my family vacations often. Its my home away from home. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, characters, the movie Safe Haven, and any brand names mentioned in this story.**

* * *

Dark.

That's all she can see. All she can feel. All that consumes her.

She tells herself that this is over. This is the end of this life. The minute she steps on this bus it will act as some sort of teleporter. Take her to some place where this pain won't be felt, won't be all she sees.

But deep down she knows it will always be there. To haunt her dreams. To wake her up in the night. "Southport" the marquee on the Greyhound bus says. She takes a few unsteady steps onto the crowded bus with faces that are meaningless as she trys to escape the nagging feeling that it's not over. She sits beside some young mother with a flushed face and a screaming child.

That's when she sees him. Hears him. The very reason for this desperate escape from her old life. He's trying to search the bus beside them. He can't stop this bus. "Go" she whispers. "Go, go, go." And just like that the bus lurches forward and she sees him looking. Seeking her out.

Once again darkness stabs her like a sharp knife. Eats her away till there's nothing left to beg for. Knaws on her insides. But she's used to it. She shouldn't be. Shouldn't have resulted to bearing the darkness, much less accepting it. But that is over. She must fake. Must forget, if that's even possible. Must leave this beind. That's what she's best at: faking. Because Jennifer Jareau- LaMontagne doesn't exist any more.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, follow/favorite etc. I'm planning on updating about every three to four days depending on the feedback this story gets.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt. 2

**Well I decided to update again haha! I felt like the first chapter was a little to short and I felt like the story needed something else to start on as well lol:) I'm planning on making this story pretty long. I'm not sure how long because I only have the first few chapters written. I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (shocker)**

* * *

Shaking. Someone is shaking her shoulder. It awoke her from her deep sleep and immediately her mind goes back to that place. Darkness. Pain.

She snaps out of it. That part of her is done. At least that's what she hopes. She opens her eyes and sees the young mother from earlier.

"We will be in Southport in about five minutes. I thought I would wake you so you could be alert when we got there," she says with such enthusiasm.

"Oh okay. Thanks for waking me up."

"No problem. This little guy here needs a nap," her gaze immediately falls to the boy hiding his face in the crook of his mothers neck. "Can you say hi?" The boy immediately smiled and hid his face. "He's a little shy. I'm sorry, I didn't ask your name."

Name.

"What is my name now", she thought to herself. She can't use her given name, Jennifer or JJ for short. So she says the name that pops into her head first. Her sisters. "Umm.. Jessica. Jessica Smith."

She doesn't know where Smith came from. Common name, hard to trace. It almost seems awful to use her dead sisters name. It was the first thing that came to mind and she might as well get in the habit of using an alias of some sort.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Chloe and this little man's name is Tyler."

"He's very cute," JJ, or Jessica now, says.

"Thank you. Well we're here. It was nice talking to you." Chloe says.

"You too."

As Chloe walks away she sees Tyler's little head come off of his mothers shoulder and waves at his new friend Jessica.

She waves back and wonders what it would be like to have a child one day.

"No," she tells herself. Out of the question. Totally different life. How would she be suited to be a mother when she isn't even sure what SHE is going to do? Will never wanted kids. Said they were an inconvenience. She learned the hard way to never disagree with him.

She walks down the aisle of the bus and on to the uneven pavement. She sees fisherman and little families. Old houses and fish restaurants line the water's edge. So full of life; old and new. That's just what what she wants: new. It's like this town was made for wiping the slate clean and giving a new start.

That's exactly what she needs. A new start.

**Review and Favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt. 3

**Last update for the day. Thanks for reading so far! I'll try to update tomorrow.**

* * *

Jessica Smith felt almost new. The salt air filled her nose and her hair was flying everywhere. The shrieks of laughter combined with the smell of someone cooking brought a smile to her face. It was one of the few times she had smiled in what seems like forever.

It was around 8; or so she could tell by the way the sun was setting. She found a little restaurant right on the water. "Ivan's" she read. "Now hiring". Huh, she hadn't really thought about a job. She had brought as much cash as she could. About 2500 that she had been discreetly saving. That wouldn't last her long. She still had to think about a place to stay. Food to eat. A way to get around.

She suddenly starts wondering if she should have done this. So many things that she hadn't thought of. So many things unplanned. "No," she tells herself. "This is not a mistake".

She walks into Ivan's and is immediately met with the hustle and bustle of the last of the dinner crowd. Waitresses running around refilling drinks and taking orders. Cooks in the back ringing a bell signaling that someone's food is ready.

She sits down in a booth and orders an ice water and chicken sandwich. She also decides to ask the waitress about the now hiring sign.

"Sure. We could use some help around here. How about I start you two days from now?"

"Yeah that sounds good. My name's Jessica Smith by the way."

"Nice to meet 'ya. My names Crystal and I co-own this place. Ill see you in two days to show 'ya the ropes."

"Thank you so much," Jessica says.

She can't help but think about the southern accent that Crystal had. It almost sounds like... no. Stop. That is over.

She leaves the restaurant feeling somewhat accomplished and a little more assured now that she had at least some form of income.

She grabs a real estate magazine off of the newstand. After looking for about an hour she finds something that looks like it was in her budget. Needs a lot of work but was an easy place to pick up and leave if nessacary.

She calls on some old payphone and makes an appointment to look it over and hopefully have a new house to rent. It almost seems surreal. Like this house is confirming this new life she's trying to make for herself. Just her. Not Will.

She goes down to the trolley station and takes a bus onto Oak Island. She needs to see the beach. Needs to feel like there is some escape from everything. The beach always seemed to do that for her. Ease her worries. Erase some of the pain.

The bus stops and she walks until she finds a beach access. Its pitch black by now and no one is around. Jess is so phisacally and emotionaly drained she lays down by the pier and enjoys, for what seems like the first time in her life, a peaceful sleep.

**Review and Favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt. 4

**Hey guys! Thank you SO much for the reviews! This chapter deals with a little of Will and she meets Hotch and Jack for the first time. Please note that this will not be the only time that I deal with the Will story arc. I am by no means finished with him. If it seems like I'm making Will the bad guy, its because I hate him lol. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: don't own it**

* * *

_"JJ I'm leaving_ for_ the station," Will calls from the living room. She tries to hold in her flinch when Will kisses her hard on the cheek. "Love you Cher," he says. "Love you too Will". She remembers when there was a time that she meant those words. But that time was long gone. It left the moment he first slapped her right across her face. He leaves and she puts the plan into action. She runs to the bathroom and grabs the hair dye she snuck into the cart one day while they were out shopping. She grabs a pair of scissors and looks in the mirror at her long blonde hair. Will never let her cut it. Just trim the ends some. So she started cutting until the she saw that the hair just barely went to her shoulders. She grabbed the hair dye and followed the directions as quickly as possible until she was in the shower washing off the remaining dye. She dryed her hair and saw the huge transformation. Long blonde to short brunette. She ran into the bedroom and changed into some old jeans and a black hoodie. She grabbed the big backpack from the back of the closet and started shoving clothes in it. Shirts, shorts, jeans, underwear and bras. She found her old family album where she had been hiding the money. $2500. It should be enough to get her started. Grabbed some soap and shampoo and a little makeup. Just incase. She ran out the bedroom door and saw Will walking up the stairs to the room. "Forgot my wallet cher- wait. Where do you think your going?" He grabbed her hoodie and roughly pulled it over her head. "Changed your hair I see." He had dark eyes filled with hate. "Will please," That was all she was able to say before he slammed her head against the wall. _

She woke up startled on the beach. Panting and sweating. She takes in her surroundings. Beach. The pier. She remembers the last part of that dream was false. Will didn't come back to the house. She made it. She knew the dreams would haunt her. Make her question. But she made it. That's all that matters.

She walked off of the beach and went to a local diner. She had a quick breakfast and walked to the counter to pay.

"Umm.. Do you know if there's anywhere I could shower?" Jessica asks.

"We have one in the back for the employees. C'mon I'll let 'ya use it", the man said with that same Southern drawl she had been hearing ever since she arrived.

He led her to the back and showed her how to work it.

After a quick shower, Jessica changed into some short denim shorts and a white v-neck t-shirt. She walked to the mirror and put on a little concealer and mascara. Will always made her cake on the makeup. Said it made her look hot. Just the thought of him made her sick. By this time her hair had airdryed and was now in light brown waves. She couldn't believe how short it was. How new it made her look.

She walked out of the diner and looked at the address she had written down of the house she wanted to rent. She started to wonder how to get there. She didn't even know the street names here.

She took a bus back to Southport and walked until she found a little corner market. Maybe they'll have directions, she thought.

She walked up the creaky steps and saw a little boy with sandy brown hair. No older than 5. He looked up at her.

"Hi" he says.

"Hey there"

"My names Jack."

"Hi Jack. My names Jessica. Is your mommy or daddy around?"

"Yeah my daddy is inside. He runs the store."

"Oh okay. Thank you sweetie."

She walked up to the store door, but it was jammed and wouldn't open. Suddenly a man appeared and pushed on the doorknob until it opened.

"Sorry that door has been jammed forever," that's when the man stopped talking and looked up at the gorgeous brunette in front of him.

"Oh I'm sorry. My names Aaron."

Jessica was taken aback by this man. His dark hair and slight scruff was so adorable. The spitting image of the boy she just talked looked just sexy.

"My name's Jessica. Nice to meet you"

"Oh and that's my son Jack."

"We already met daddy. That's Miss Jessie."

She laughed. "You're son is pretty adorable Aaron."

"Don't let him fool you. He's quite the ladies man. So what can I do for you?" he said as he led her into the store. She looked around and saw all kinds of food and fishing supplies lining the walls.

"I was wondering if you could help me find this house." She showed him the card with the address.

"Oh. You just follow this street until the end and then make a right and then a left. The end of the road on the left is where you'll find the house."

"Thank you so much for the help."

"Anytime. Any chance I may see you in here again?"

"Maybe." She said with a twinkle in her eye. "Thanks for the help. I'll see you around.

Aaron watched her walk out the door. She must be new. She has to be because he would have noticed a local who was that gorgeous.

As Jessica was leaving, she waved bye to Jack and wondered why all she could think about was that he didn't have a wedding ring on.

**I hope you liked it. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt.5

**Hi! I'm blown away at the response this story has gotten. I'm so glad you are enjoying it. Please note that this story will not follow the movie exactly, I do have to change some things to fit the characters. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The house was just what she needed. Simple. Sure, it needed a lot of work. But it was perfect for just her. The improvements were small things that she could do on her own. The best part about it was the previous owners had left the furniture. Said that they were doing it for a good cause. Helping the needy, or something like that.

Her stomach started growling and she realized that she hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast and it was going on 4 in the afternoon.

"Where do you get food around here anyways?" she muttered.

She decided her best bet would be to walk into the main part of town and see what she could find. She could always eat at Ivan's. She would be working there starting tomorrow anyways. As she got into town, she noticed that there wasn't much of a line at Ivan's so she walked up the walkway and into the restaurant. She couldn't believe who she saw sitting in the back booth.

"Miss Jessie!"

"Jack! Hi!"

"Sit with us." he said.

"Oh Jack I didn't mean to intrude on you and your dad's dinner." she said finally looking up at Aaron.

"You're not intruding at all Jessica. Please sit down." he said with a smile.

"If you're sure." she said as she sat beside Jack in the booth. "What have you two been up to today?"

"Not much," said Jack, "we hung out at the store and daddy is showing me how to fish on his boat."

"Oh cool. I used to love to fish when I was your age."

"You should join us sometime." said Aaron, now joining in on the conversation.

"Yes Miss Jessie! Please?" begged Jack.

She couldn't help but laugh a little. "Umm.. I would love too."

"Cool. Meet us at the dock behind the store tomorrow at 8." said Aaron.

"Actually, I start a job here tomorrow morning. Maybe after dinner I'll come join you two."

"Oh you're working here? We are good friends with the owner. She babysits Jack a lot when the store gets too busy."

About that time, Crystal comes up to the table. "Well hey there Jessica. I see you've met Hotch and Jack."

"Hotch?"

"Short for Hotchner. My last name. Everyone around here calls me that."

"Oh. Well yes I met these two yesterday at the store. I was looking for directions to a house." she said, steering the conversation back towards Crystal.

"Did you find a place to live?"

"Yeah I'm renting a place on the outskirts of town."

"Well that's nice. Always good to have newcomers come to town."

She took their order and walked off.

"So Jessica. I told you my last name. What about you?"

"Smith. Jessica Smith."

"Nice. So what brings you to Southport?"

"Just trying to wipe the slate clean I guess. New start. This seems like the perfect place to start over."

"That it is"

"So what about you? Living in Southport with Jack seems to have done you good. Are you married?"

"My mommy is with the angels." Jack piped up.

"Oh Hotch I'm sorry-"

"No it's fine. She had cancer and passed away about two years ago." Aaron said.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"Jessica, it's fine. Jack and I are okay to talk about it."

She smiled slightly and looked over at Jack. He had his head down and was concentrating very hard on the picture he was coloring.

"What are you drawing Jack?"

"A big shark!"

"Wow! That is one big shark dude!" Aaron said.

By this time the food had came. They talked while they ate and Aaron told her some crazy stories that mad her laugh so hard she couldn't breathe. By the time Crystal came with the checks, Aaron tried to bye Jessica's dinner.

"No you don't have to do that." she said as she reached for the bill.

"I want too."

"Aaron-"

"Jessica." He cut her off.

"I'll let you pay on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Stop calling me Jessica. Jess or something like that is fine but Jessica sounds too formal."

"Okay then. Jess it is"

As they were walking out, Crystal walked up.

"See you in the morning, Jess. Bye Hotch and mini- Hotch."

They walked out into the parking lot.

"No car?" Hotch asked.

"I prefer to walk thank you very much." She said playfully.

"Let me give you a ride home."

"I couldn't put you out like that. You bought my dinner, that's enough."

"Get in the truck." He said sternly, but there was playfulness in his eyes.

She sighed but climbed in anyways. He stopped in her driveway and turned to look at her.

"Thank you for tonight. It was one of the best I've had." she said.

She looked back at Jack who had fallen asleep then climbed out of the truck and started walking up to the house.

"Does that mean it was a date?" He called out the window of the truck.

"Goodnight Aaron!" She shouted back at him over her shoulder, smiling to herself, ignoring the date comment knowing it would annoy her.

"Night Jess." He said to himself and drove off.

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt. 6

**Hello all! Again, thank you so much for the feedback! From here on out, I will try to update at least once every two days. This chapter probably won't make much sense if you haven't read the book or seen the movie. But I promise by the end of the story, everything will fall into place. Also, if you want me to do more stories similar to this like maybe Densi: Titanic version or something like that, leave suggestions in the comments!**

A loud noise awoke her. She immediately jumped from the bed. 'He found me' she thought.

She looked towards the window and saw the reflection of car headlights. It slowly faded and she heard the car drive off. She walked into the kitchen and walked to the front door and opened it. There was no note or package. 'Why is someone out here this late at night?'

She slowly trudged back to her bedroom and slept very restlessly as she couldn't get the car out of her mind.

She woke up the next morning and got dressed. She decided to wear something functional that would be easy to work in. Short black cutoff shorts, a pink form- fitting v- neck, black converse, hair in ponytail, and some mascara, foundation, and lip gloss.

She walked out of the house and down the porch steps and saw something leaning on a tree in her front yard. It was a bike. She walked up to it and noticed that there was a note attached to the handlebar.

'I had this bike laying around the back of the store that never got used. I tightened some bolts and pumped up the tires. Maybe this will make it easier to get around -Aaron'

He was right. It would make it easier to get around. Walking to and from work everyday would get tiring. But she didn't need charity. He had already bought her dinner and gave her ride home. This was unnecessary. It had scared her to death when she heard the car last night. She thought her worst nightmare was coming back to haunt her. But instead it was him and some stupid bike.

About that time she heard someone calling to her.

"Umm.. Hi! I live next door. I saw you moved in yesterday and I thought I would say hello. I live right next door to you if you ever need anything."

"Oh hi. Thank you for thinking of me. My names Jess by the way"

"Nice to meet you Jess. My names Haley. It's so nice to have someone out here to talk to. The silence is sometimes deafening."

"I think that's what I like the most about it. Gives me time to just sit and here myself think."

"Well it definitely is good for that," Haley said with a smile. "Hey I was wondering, how about tomorrow night you come over for dinner. I would love to finally have dinner with someone who isn't a local," she said with a laugh.

"That actually sounds nice. I haven't had a girl to talk to in forever." Jess said.

"Sounds good. How about you meet me at my place about 7:00?" Haley asked.

"I'll be there."

"Alrighty. See you tomorrow." Haley said and turned and walked back to her house.

'Huh. I didn't think the Realtor said anything about neighbors.'

She took the bike and started rolling it beside her as she walked towards town. By the time she got to the store, she saw Aaron outside painting a window seal on the side of the building. He turned towards her when he heard her approaching. He put down the paintbrush and walked towards her.

"I see you got the bike" he said with a small smile.

"Yes. And you can take your little gift back. I appreciate the dinner last night and you driving me home, but I don't need handouts. I don't appreciate you driving to my house in the middle of the night." she said.

"Jess, this isn't a handout. It's a gift. I don't even use this bike anymore" he said, confused.

"You heard what I said, Aaron. No please excuse me, I'm going to be late for work.

She pushed past him and started walking towards Ivan's.

**Much love!3**


End file.
